Futuristic Family:MercuryXNeptune's pups
This is all about Mercury and Neptune's pups:2 boys:Comet and Júpiter and 2 girls:Star and Venus PERSONALITIES 'Júpiter:'Jupiter is the oldest of the four pups.Jupiter doesn't care what he's doing as long as he gets muddy.I mean,you have to literally drag him to his parents.Like Comet,he doesn't exactly approve of his sister Venus's actions,but unlike Star and Comet he likes to taunt her.He isn't afraid of water like Hissy,he just really really hates it. 'Star:'Star is the second oldest of the four pups.She is very very shy and tends to turn red when someone looks at her but is very sweet and even if she doesn't talk much,she has a lot to say.She likes spending time with Vulcano but still can be shy with him.Star has a pet pony she named Blossom,due to the way she likes flowers.She enjoys riding her.Her favorite place to be is in her mansion's garden.Whenever she is too shy or is around too many people she pulls her beret over her eyes and blushes harder than usual. 'Venus:'Venus is the middle one of the four pups.A bit of a diva with a "everything revolves around me" attitude.(seriously,just like of Georgette from Oliver and Company)She always tries to be the best and can really make a scene.She doesn't like her brothers much and tries to get them in trouble.She has a real problem with her sister because Quino likes Star better but Venus wants it for herself.Even though she has 4 admires she fails to notice,she still is set on Quino. 'Comet:'Comet is the youngest of the four pups.He is an adventurous pup,who won't stop till he finds what he wants.Though he usually finds himself grounded for running off or causing trouble.Mercury and Neptune usually always have their eyes on him because he has a thing with getting in trouble.Cheetah has somewhat affection for him but he's a bit unaware of it but deep deep down,he likes Cheetah too. APEARANCE 'Júpiter:'Jupiter is a male black labrador like his dad with bright green eyes,he wears a dark green collar with a planet shaped pup tag.,given to him by his parents as a birthday gift 'Star:'She is a female yellow lab with light pink eyes and a light pink beret almost like her mother's gold one.She wears a pink collar with a shooting star shaped pup tag given to her by her parents as a birthday gift.As a puppy,she was taller than her siblings but by adulthood they all have similiar height. 'Venus:'A pale cream female lab just like her mom with a ruby bracelet on her right paw and bright blue eyes,when she was little she didn't want to wear a collar because how boring she thought they looked.So instead,Mercury got her a big yellow bow,which she loved and wore up until her teenage years.By then she wore a yellow collar with the planet venus shaped pup tag when she grew more fond of the idea of wearing one. 'Comet:'A male chocolate lab with blue eyes and light freckles across his muzzle,he wears a dark blue collar with a comet shaped pup tag given to him by his parents for his birthday.Once he starts dating Cheetah gets a C on his collar. VOICE ACTORS 'Júpiter:'Billy Joel (Dodger in Oliver & Company) 'Star:'Andrea Libman (Fluttershy in My Little Pony) 'Venus:'Amy Gross (Stella in Winx Club) 'Comet:'Joey Lawrence (Oliver in Oliver & Company) FAMILY * Mercury (mother) * Neptune (father) * Flower (Jupiter's crush,later girlfriend and sister-in-law to the others) * Quino (Venus's former crush,Star's later boyfriend and brother-in-law to the others) * Cupcake (mother-in-law) * Rufus (father-in-law) * Cody (Venus's later boyfriend) * Cheetah (Comet's later girlfriend) Category:Fanfics